


Divine Fits

by used_songs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caning, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #087 - shiveramnesty round





	Divine Fits

Tony shivered, senses overloading, as James ran a metal finger down the welt. James dug in, put pressure, and watched the suppressed shudder that ran through Tony’s frame. “Again?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly.  
  
“Yes,” Tony said, turning his head so that his assent was clear. “More.”  
  
He pulled back, raised the cane and then stroked down, once, twice, three times. Each time it fell, Tony groaned and rutted against the sheets. James leaned down, ran his tongue over the stripes, dropping the cane on the bed so he had both hands free to grip Tony’s hips hard.


End file.
